Crosshair
by MelStrange
Summary: Cuando Riza Hawkeye creyó no tener familia, más que ese viejo de Grumman como su abuelo, estaba muy equivocada. Su recién conocida y atractiva prima Lisa llegó a Central y ha puesto su mira en el único hombre especial para Riza: Roy Mustang. ¿Quién ganará? Royai
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa y Bones.

**N/A: Hace rato que vi este anime y me enganchó desde el principio *_*. Tenía muchas ganas de hacer un fic, algo royai, y pues un día salió esto. Quería algo original que no se hubiera visto, y pues amo poner un tercero en discordia siempre muajaja, porque suele suceder que dos personas que están enamoradas pero no se dicen nada, siempre entran en crisis cuando otra persona amenaza con robarse a alguno de los dos, así que esto va de algo así. Adoro este tipo de situaciones XD no sé porque.**

**Bien, espero y les guste. Disfruten. **

**CADA VEZ QUE DEJAN UN RR ALPHONSE ENCUENTRA UN HOGAR PARA LOS GATITOS DE LA CALLE QUE RESCATA :D**

**Mel.**

* * *

Capitulo 1.-

No hay salvación para mí ahora, pero está bien. Creo que está bien.

Lover to Lover- Florence + The Machine

* * *

_-¿También me despreciaras por convertirme en soldado? Seguramente algún día moriré en la calle, como basura. Aun así, si puedo ser uno de los forjadores de este país y defenderlos a todos con estas manos, entonces seré feliz. _

_No pudo evitar sentirse sorprendida por sus palabras, y a la vez contenta. Él al darse cuenta de su asombro, esbozó una sonrisa algo apenada._

_-¡Oh! Que sueño tan ingenuo el que acabo de revelar…- Admitió él desviando su mirada hacia otro lado. Sin embargo al ver las facciones arrogantes en el rostro masculino, se permitió relajarse. Ese era el muchacho que ella conocía. Confiado y tenaz. _

_-No lo es- Aseguró con una convicción que no supo de donde había salido. –Me parece maravilloso- Admitió, y levantó las comisuras de sus labios, más de lo permitido estando frente a la tumba de su padre recién fallecido. Donde solo dos personas habían asistido a la precaria ceremonia. _

_Las palabras habían salido solas de ella, provocando ahora la sorpresa de su compañero. Quizás él no esperaba que ella aprobara su loco sueño. Ella tampoco se lo esperaba. Pero tal vez, ya era tiempo de que se aferrara a algún ideal, por muy imposible que sonase. Y viniendo de él… viniendo de él, le hubiera creído que el cielo era verde con puntos rojos si así fuera el caso. Entonces exteriorizó su duda._

_-¿Será algo malo creer en un futuro en el que vivamos felices?- Sus ojos marrones se posaron en la lápida de su padre. Ella Riza Hawkeye, no le parecía tan mala idea el creer en ese futuro. Y hubiera divagado más en el asunto si no fuese porque unos incesantes golpes hicieron estremecer el cementerio en donde estaba. _

_La lápida se volvió borrosa, el suelo donde estaba tembló, y los golpes que parecían provenir de todos los lugares la ensordecían. Su compañero ataviado en uniforme militar había desaparecido. Y asustada, pudo reconocer que alguien gritaba su nombre..._

_¡RIZA!_

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Estaba desorientada y tuvo que tomarse apenas unos segundos para recordar donde estaba. De nuevo sus memorias se infiltraban entre sueños. Los ladridos de Black Hayate la alarmaron. Su mascota ladraba sin cesar fuera de la habitación, seguramente en el vestíbulo, donde al parecer alguien se empeñaba en derribar la puerta. Todos sus instintos se dispararon, aguzó el oído en busca de alguna señal que indicara si era en son amistoso o agresivo. Pero los golpes allá fuera, que eran los mismos de su recién finalizado sueño, solo indicaban que la persona o cosa que aporreaba la puerta estaba furioso.

Se levantó rápidamente de la cama, y se calzó en el acto, apenas tomó su bata, y salió de su habitación atándosela en la cintura. Se pasó rápidamente los dedos por su cabello rubio, para aplacarlo un poco y que su visión no fuera afectada, y llegó hasta donde su Shiba-inu adulto estaba histérico gruñendo a lo que estuviera en el exterior del apartamento. Su nombre volvió a llegar a los oídos de la chica.

– ¡Riza!

La mencionada se tensó. Parecía una voz femenina, pero no la de alguien familiar. Tomó de la alacena su pistola, una de tantas que guardaba en diferentes secciones de su casa, y la cargó con agilidad tremenda, le hizo un gesto de silencio a su perro, el animal obedeciendo enseguida. Entonces se dispuso a abrir la puerta de una buena vez. Si era un enemigo, que se diese por muerto. Se iba a enterar que estaba tratando de derrumbar la puerta de la mejor francotiradora de toda Amestris.

Pero lo que se encontró no fue un agresor, ni nada por el estilo, sino una chica alta, rubia y al parecer algo ofuscada que borró su sonrisa en cuanto vio el arma apuntándole peligrosamente en la cara. Su expresión cambio a una de horror casi instantáneamente, y tartamudeando un poco, levantó ambas palmas a la altura de sus hombros en son de paz.

– ¿Riza?– Preguntó con una voz tremendamente aguda. Tragó saliva al ver que la chica que sostenía el arma, no suavizaba ni un ápice su expresión. Ceño fruncido, y su boca apenas una línea. La pistola firme y lista para ser disparada en el más mínimo ataque.

– ¿Eres Riza Hawkeye no?– Volvió a preguntar con más valor.

Sin cambiar su posición Riza la examinó rápidamente con un solo vistazo. Jamás en la vida había visto a aquella mujer. De eso podía estar segura. Era unos centímetros más alta que ella, su cabello quizás dos tonos más oscuros de rubio, estaba rizado y le llegaba hasta la cintura. Vestía un saco verde estilizado y no le pasó por alto que detrás de ella aguardaban dos maletas de al parecer peso considerable. Sus facciones eran finas, pero lo que más desconcertó a Riza fueron los ojos. Eran rojos. De ese tipo de rojo que solo se podía encontrar en el Este. En Ishv…

– ¿Quién eres y que es lo que quieres?– Soltó secamente Riza, aferrando inconscientemente más el mango del arma. Si era de aquella región de donde creía, de donde había profanado y masacrado a tanta gente, seguramente aquella chica no venía por buenas intenciones. Quizás le reclamaría que mató a sus padres, a su esposo o a su hijo, al parecer la mujer rondaba por la misma edad que ella. Presionó más su mandíbula haciendo que sus dientes chocasen. Si, así de mancillada tenía la conciencia.

Pero el simple gesto que hizo la mujer fue relajarse, bajando las manos, aunque no despegó sus ojos rojos del arma, la cual no se movía ni un milímetro. Sonrió con suficiencia, entonces si, viendo a Riza que seguía cada uno de sus movimientos, y agachó la cabeza para pasar sus manos enguantadas por el impecable abrigo, sacando de uno de sus bolsillos una carta. Luego se volvió hacia la militar.

– ¡Vaya me dijeron que eras agresiva, pero no pensé que tanto!– Soltó con desparpajo la mujer, tomándose su tiempo para soltar una risita burlona. Al parecer lo estaba disfrutando. Aún teniendo un arma de por medio. Le tendió el sobre que sostenía a Riza.

– Soy Lisa Grumman. Un placer, Riza. – Para la francotiradora no le fue desapercibido el tono de sorna con que soltó las últimas palabras. _¿Grumman?_ Tomó el sobre con la mano que no sostenía el arma, y lo examinó. Parecía de aspecto oficial. Volvió a echarle una ojeada a la chica rubia, que sonreía satisfecha, y con una expresión retadora en su cara. Ambas manos en la cadera. Riza volvió sus ojos al sobre y entonces se decidió muy a su pesar, bajar el arma. No era ningún enemigo, pero le hubiera complacido darle unos tiros simplemente por la prepotencia con la que la estaba tratando aquella desconocida.

Abrió el sobre sin preámbulos, llevaba el sello del Führer, y estaba escrita a mano por él mismo. Riza Hawkeye leyó línea tras líneas, aumentando su indignación e incredulidad en cada palabra. Se recargó ligeramente en el marco de la puerta, pues sentía que en cualquier momento podría caerse para atrás. Aquello no le estaba gustando nada. Cuando terminó, vio la pulcra firma de Grumman avalando todo aquello que estaba escrito en esa carta del demonio. Si. Lo que se temía. Estaba relacionada con aquella mujer que tenía enfrente.

– ¿Y? – Soltó Lisa, observando con deleite el rostro de su interlocutora. Riza negó ligeramente con la cabeza, su expresión seria.

– ¿Cómo puedo saber que esto es cierto?– Inquirió, levantando la hoja de papel que momentos antes le fue entregada. Su voz fría y desdeñosa. –Jamás había escuchado de ti, y ahora apareces en mi apartamento, solo con esta pobre carta diciendo que te vas a mudar conmigo.

–Alto ahí– La interrumpió Lisa, haciendo un ademán con la mano para que callara. Su tono convirtiéndose a uno filoso, una ceja levantada, y sus ojos rojos brillantes. –En primer lugar, querida, yo tampoco te conocía hasta hoy. Y por cierto tu recibimiento no fue el mejor…– Riza frunció más el ceño si aquello era posible y se cruzó de brazos, aún sosteniendo en una mano el arma, y en la otra la dichosa carta.

–Y en segundo, –Se apresuró pues Riza iba a protestar de nuevo –No fue mi decisión venir hasta acá, y quedarme a vivir contigo en este lugar. Ese viejo de Grumman fue el que insistió en que me alojara aquí, y aquí estoy. –Señaló con la cabeza las maletas que aguardaban detrás de ella, haciendo que sus rizos rubios se balancearan. – Algún problema, cariño, háblalo con él…

Y esa había sido la gota que derramó, mejor dicho, explotó el vaso. Nadie le hablaba así a ella. Nadie. A ella, la teniente primera Riza Hawkeye. Francotiradora. Veterana de guerra. Sentía que una vena estaba a punto de explotar en su frente. Un segundo después, Riza le había cerrado la puerta en las narices a esa arpía (porque si, se había ganado el mote) con una satisfacción tan grande que no debía de ser sana. Dejó la hoja sobre la mesa de una manera nada delicada, y como alma que lleva el diablo, se cambió y se alistó despotricando contra el Führer de Amestris y toda su descendencia, ¡Si! Le valía un comino si en la acción se estaba insultando a ella misma. Estaba cabreada y quería terminar con toda aquella broma de mal gusto de una buena vez. Su día libre. Su único y bendito día libre, y con lo que despertaba. ¿Quién se creía aquel hombre para mandar a gente desconocida a su casa como si fuera hotel? ¿Quién se creía ella, la "prima" Lisa para tratarla así? El solo recordar que tenía algo que ver con aquella mujer le retorcía el estomago. En ese momento todo su autocontrol y frialdad de la que se caracterizaba estaba por los suelos.

En menos de cinco minutos estuvo lista para salir, ignorando olímpicamente las protestas y berrinches que Lisa hacía fuera de su departamento. Hasta Black Hayate la ignoraba, que comía tranquilamente de su tazón al lado de la estufa. Riza tomó de nuevo la carta, algo arrugada por su ataque de ira, la guardó en el bolsillo de su abrigo blanco, y le colocó la correa a su mascota.

–Si te ordeno que la muerdas, lo harás. –Le indicó a su fiel perro, a lo que este respondió con un ladrido de entendimiento. Riza se permitió sonreírle. Volteó hacia la puerta donde su "prima" al parecer se había resignado de que le abriera. Deseó fervientemente que se hubiera marchado, pero un leve quejido le hizo desechar la vana esperanza. Suspiró profundo. Tenía un largo día por delante.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuartel General de Ciudad Central 8:30 a.m.

Solo pocas veces Roy Mustang llegaba temprano al trabajo. Sus subordinados decían que aquello pasaba solo cuando un meteorito o una gran estrella caía en la tierra, pues así de extraordinario e increíble era el hecho de que el recién ascendido General de Brigada Mustang llegara temprano al Cuartel. Y sospechosamente aquel evento cuando se llegaba a dar, solo se suscitaba en los días libres de la teniente Hawkeye. ¿La razón? Nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera Breda, experto en información, podía sacar alguna conclusión de aquello. Así que cuando sus subordinados lo vieron entrar en la oficina, todos lo saludaron algo desconcertados con la mano en la frente y escondiendo desesperadamente el tablero de ajedrez que estaba en el escritorio de Havoc. Si el General se dio cuenta de ese detalle, no dijo nada al respecto. Solo un distraído "_Buenos días"_, y un asentimiento de cabeza. Su vista aún clavada en la puerta que había dejado atrás mientras se dirigía a su escritorio, pegado a la pared a la otra punta.

Colgó su saco negro en los ganchos reservados para eso, y antes de tomar asiento en su silla de cuero negro, se apoyo con ambas manos en la superficie de su escritorio y observó con determinación a sus subordinados. Estos, al darse cuenta de la actitud de su General, pararon en seco sus actividades que consistían en recoger frenéticamente las piezas de ajedrez que se habían caído y desperdigado por todo el suelo de la oficina (culpa de Fuery) por lo cual Havoc había agradecido al cielo de que el piso estuviese alfombrado, dado que eso había amortiguado el sonido del golpe. Sin embargo, no tenían tanta suerte para que Roy no se percatara del incidente, aún cuando había pasado casi desapercibido.

Breda que había estado de cuclillas debajo de un escritorio, se levantó con varias fichas en la mano antes de darse cuenta que su jefe los veía a todos críticamente. Su ceño fruncido, su cara ligeramente pálida y un atisbo de decepción en su rostro.

– ¡Por favor señores! – Reclamó con molestia en la voz. –Si en diez segundos no veo a todos trabajar les puedo asegurar que nos veremos con una bala en algún lugar que no puedo asegurar antes de que yo pueda hacer esto– Seguido de un ademán de chasquear sus dedos provocando que todos tragaran saliva.

– Ehh… ¿Sucedió algo, jefe?– Se atrevió a intervenir Havoc, algo confundido con las palabras del general. Pero antes de que Roy pudiera contestarle, un disparo resonó por todas las paredes del cuartel. Al instante todos se tensaron, primero porque aquello no era buena señal aún cuando estaban en un lugar lleno de soldados armados. En segunda, porque ya intuían de quien se trataba.

– Si, Havoc. – Contestó rápidamente Roy, acercándose a Fuery, que era el más próximo y que estaba paralizado con la caja de ajedrez en las manos, arrebatándosela y guardando las fichas restantes en ella. Breda imitó el acto de su superior, dejando caer en la caja las fichas que momentos antes había rescatado del suelo. –Cuando entre al cuartel, me encontré con la teniente Hawkeye. – Habló Roy, más para si que para los demás que habían comprendido el problema que podían tener. – Y hecha una furia.

El pánico se hizo presente. El cigarrilo de Havoc cayó de sus labios, y les faltó poco para correr en círculos por la oficina. Guardaron por fin, el maldito ajedrez y buscaron los papales arrumbados en una esquina que supuestamente deberían de estar revisando y firmando. El General de Brigada tomó un montón al azar y lo repartió sin miramientos entre sus soldados. Se instalaron todos en sus escritorios, papeles en mano y empezaron a fingir que trabajaban. Vale, aquello no era todos los días. Ellos si trabajaban. Claro que solían tomarse un descanso entre papel y papel, pero siempre tenían la mirada de Halcón sobre ellos verificando que todo se hiciera en perfecto orden. Excepto los miércoles. Esos días siempre se empezaban con una ceremonia, donde llegaban cinco o diez minutos tarde. Luego Breda sacaba su tablero de ajedrez y empezaban las apuestas y retos que duraban poco más de una hora y media, cuando su superior se dignaba a presentarse. Pero ese día todo estaba extraño. Mustang se había retrasado solo un tercio de tiempo de lo que siempre hacía, y tenían a la teniente Hawkeye en el cuartel, y al parecer respirando sulfuro.

-¿Sabe que habrá pasado? –Murmuró Fuery, acomodándose los lentes nerviosamente pasados unos minutos, viendo que la teniente aún no aparecía.

Roy Mustang levantó la vista de su trabajo, y observó la puerta doble de madera maciza que tenía enfrente. Suspiró.

–No lo sé, sargento. – Admitió. Sabía que estaban en peligro si Hawkeye los descubría procrastinando en vez de estar haciendo su papeleo como se debe. Pero eso no era lo que más le preocupaba. Riza estaba realmente muy molesta cuando se había topado con ella casi en la entrada del cuartel, tanto que ni siquiera había reparado en el alquimista. Y él sabiamente no se paró a saludarla, no cuando le alegaba con cara de pocos amigos a una mujer que no conocía y está le contestaba de igual manera. Roy Mustang sabe que nunca, jamás de los jamases, un hombre si estima su anatomía, debe meterse en peleas de mujeres y menos si una de ellas lleva armas. Por lo que les había sacado la vuelta, y había llegado casi corriendo a la oficina. Conocía a sus subordinados que debían de estar haciendo de todo menos trabajando, y si Riza se asomaba, probablemente sufrirían su ira. Era mejor no causarle más disgustos. Sin embargo, aquella peculiar situación no era propia de su teniente. Algo pasaba. Algo malo. Llevaba demasiado tiempo conociéndola para saber que cosas la sacaban de sus casillas, y podría decirse que eran muy pocas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bien, lo admitía. Se había pasado un poco con eso del disparo. Pero es que no había encontrado otra mejor manera de callar a Lisa. Aumentando eso a su disgusto por no haber encontrado al Führer Grumman en la oficina. _"Acaba de salir esta mañana rumbo al Este. No lo esperamos hasta dentro de dos semanas"_ Le había dicho la secretaria del hombre, mientras Lisa se quejaba de haber tenido que cargar sus maletas durante todo el camino, y sentada en una de las sillas de la recepción, deslizaba por lo bajo palabras como "histérica", "agresiva" y "loca", dirigidas a Riza, claro está. Y era ahí cuando ella se había vuelto hacia su prima, sacado su arma que guardaba en su pierna sujetada con una liga, ya que vestía su ropa civil consistente en una camisa blanca y una falda larga, y le había dado con su certera puntería a la maleta más grande hecha de grueso cuero, justo en una de las esquinas. Lisa se había pegado el susto de su vida, dado que la maleta reposaba junto a sus pies en el piso.

– ¡¿Estás mal de la cabeza? –Soltó Lisa levantándose de la silla, para encarar a Riza, sus mejillas coloreadas de rojo y sus ojos soltando chispas. – ¡En esa maleta llevaba mis mejores ropas! ¿Cuál es tu problema? – Alegó abriendo frenéticamente el equipaje para ver el daño de sus pertenencias.

–Será mejor que cuides tus palabras, Lisa. –Dijo Riza, guardando su pistola de nuevo en la pierna, su expresión más calmada, pero aún con esa mirada firme –Dado que ahora vivirás bajo el techo de está histérica, agresiva y loca. –Declaró con estoicismo en su voz.

Luego se dirigió a la mujer recepcionista donde con el rostro pálido y los ojos abiertos, tenía una mano en el teléfono, seguramente lista para llamar a seguridad, aunque le extrañaba que no estuviera rodeada de oficiales en ese preciso momento. Disparar en la oficina del Fuhrer dentro del Cuartel General no había sido una de sus mejores ideas.

–No creo que sea necesario. –Habló, con su vista en la recepcionista. –Ya nos vamos.

Y acto seguido dio media vuelta, con una mirada fría, de esas que solo reservaba a su blanco a través de la mirilla de la pistola, hizo que Lisa se levantara también, aunque aún maldiciendo en susurros. Su maleta dañada en una mano. Riza pensó que lo más sensato era ayudarle con su equipaje a Lisa, aún cuando la había obligado a cargar con las dos pesadas maletas todo el trayecto de su casa hasta el cuartel, el cual no era mucho, pero lo suficiente para tener que escuchar a Lisa sobre sus adoloridos brazos y espalda. La teniente no había tenido la intención de alojar a su prima con ella, por eso cuando la susodicha había pedido dejar sus cosas en el departamento en lo que iban a hablar con Grumman se había negado totalmente. Sin embargo nada había salido como esperaba. Su excelencia no estaba, y Riza sospechaba que había escapado. Era demasiada coincidencia. Sin mirar a Lisa tomó la maleta más pequeña en una mano, y se dirigió con paso firme hacia la puerta. Un _"Muchas gracias"_ fue todo lo que pronunció al dejar la oficina del Führer con una muy nerviosa y aterrada recepcionista dentro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

– ¿Ge-General? ¿Q-qué cree que haya traído hasta aquí a la Teniente Hawkeye, en su día libre?– Preguntó un inquieto Fuery ya avanzada la mañana, casi a la hora del almuerzo.

Luego del disparo, y de dejar un margen de tiempo por si sonaba alguna alarma, Mustang había salido de la oficina dispuesto a inspeccionar el área y saber lo ocurrido. Sin embargo, no encontró nada fuera de lo común, solo una extraña declaración de una temblorosa secretaria, la del Führer. Fueron tres minutos en donde Roy solo había escuchado con el ceño fruncido y miles de ideas y suposiciones revoloteando en su cabeza, aún así no se había atrevido a sacar conclusión alguna. Una vez finalizado el testimonio, el General pidió total discreción en el asunto tanto a la mujer como a los oficiales que se reunían ahí. Si aquello salía de sus manos podría llegar a otros miembros de la milicia que no tardarían en atacarle con cosas como "insubordinación" y escándalo de parte de su teniente. No comprendía porque Riza había hecho aquello, en el cuartel y peor aún en el despacho de Grumman. Era un alivio que el dirigente militar había salido a altas horas de la noche el día anterior en dirección al este. De lo contrario podrían incluso presentar cargos contra Riza por atentados contra el Führer, de lo contrario Riza seguramente no lo hubiera hecho.

Había tenido suerte de haber sido el primero en encontrarse con la secretaria de su excelencia, no quería siquiera imaginarse si aquella información la hubiera recibido el General Hakuro por ejemplo. (Traga saliva) No definitivamente no hubiera sido algo bueno. Estaba decidido tenia que hablar en cuanto antes con su teniente. Seriamente.

Cuando llegó a su oficina media hora después, había entrado ceñudo y molesto. Mandó secamente a sus hombres que volvieran al trabajo, cuando notó las tres miradas inquisitivas sobre él. Ellos habían esperado que Mustang les comentara algo, pero no fue así y ninguno se atrevió a preguntarle, no viendo el enfado de su superior latente.

La mañana había transcurrido en silencio, ninguno se despegaba de su asiento más que para ir al sanitario o entregar papeles. A Havoc le parecía que incluso estaban trabajando más que cuando Hawkeye estaba ahí. Mustang no había abierto la boca en ningún momento y se limitaba a su papeleo con expresión cansina. Alguien tenía que sacarle al General que era lo que había pasado. Sabían que la teniente estaba relacionada con todo aquello, incluso podían apostar que fue ella la del disparo, pero las consecuencias y causas de todo eso eran desconocidas.

Y después de varias conversaciones silenciosas con miradas, gestos y palabras mudas, Fuery había sido el elegido (el perdedor) para preguntarle antes de salir a comer al General de Brigada sobre la teniente.

La pregunta había sido vacilante, pero aún así se dio a entender. Breda y Havoc levantaron las cabezas, en efecto faltaban cinco minutos para el almuerzo. Fuery había cumplido con el trato. Roy dejó de mover su pluma sobre un papel, al parecer un informe bastante extenso, y soltó el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones cuando la interrogación de su subordinado llegó a sus oídos. ¿Qué le decía? ¿La verdad? Siendo sincero, ni él mismo la comprendía, pero tenía que dar explicaciones. Era su deber a con sus compañeros.

– La teniente ha venido por un asunto con el Fuhrer. – Si, eso era un poco de verdad…

– Pero el fuhrer ha salido ¿No? ¿Quería dispararle a Grumman?

_Ahh Havoc, como siempre…_

– No lo sé, teniente segundo. –Le contestó secamente, dando por finalizada la plática y levantándose del escritorio. – Ahora, creo que todos debemos ir a comer.

Salió de la oficina seguido muy de cerca de Breda, el cual ansiaba el almuerzo tres pilas de papeles atrás. Roy no tenía nada de hambre pero había sido su única excusa. No podía responder a cosas que ni él sabía. Bufó molesto. Tenía que hablar con su teniente. En cuanto antes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Riza arreglaba su cama. Bueno su sofá.

La tarde había sido tensa cuando regresaron del cuartel, ambas primas solo se dirigían palabras necesarias acerca de la comida, como se acomodarían y lo que harían en esos diez días que para Riza se le antojaban una eternidad. Estaba de sobra decir que la relación entre las dos mujeres había empezado mal y auguraba seguir así o peor. Aunque Lisa se había mostrado mucho más amable luego del disparo "accidental" a su maleta, en la cual habían sobrevivido la mayoría de sus prendas.

Mientras Lisa se instalaba en el dormitorio de la teniente, la cual, al ser la única habitación y la única cama del apartamento, se los había cedido como buena educación a su prima, Riza había hecho la cena, y ahora estaba acomodando el sofá con el que tendría que conformarse en las noches. _Solo serán diez días…_ Se había repetido mentalmente cada que Lisa la sacaba de quicio o se sentía invadida. Era extraño, viviendo casi siempre sola, tener de improvisto una huésped. Quizás si hubiera sido otra persona más agradable la hubiera recibido encantada. Suspiró resignada. Tendría que tratar de llevarse mejor con Lisa. Como decían, la primera impresión no siempre es la definitiva.

Terminó de doblar las cobijas con las que dormiría y se dirigió a la cocina, donde una tetera en la estufa emitía pitidos.

–Lisa…– Habló sin necesidad de alzar la voz. La cercanía entre la cocina y el dormitorio era de solo una pared delgada. Iba a anunciar que la cena estaba lista cuando un golpe en la puerta la distrajo.

Alguien llamaba.

Se dirigió extrañada a la puerta, era tarde, más de las diez, y ella raramente recibía visitas. Por un momento pensó que era el Führer Grumman, de hecho deseó que así fuera. Así podían arreglarse en ese asunto de una buena vez por todas. Pero aquello le pareció tan improbable como lo que se encontró del otro lado.

–G-general…

–Buenas noches, Teniente.

* * *

**Uyy Roy la va a regañar :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa y Bones.

**N/A:Gracias por sus rr! A wendy P R, Only Nina y Darkrukia4. ****Han salvado muchos gatitos *w***

**Disfruten el segundo capi! Lo iba a publicar ayer pero sufrí un secuestro de parte de mis amigos, no pude rechazar la tentadora oferta de cine y palomitas gratis xD. En fin. **

**Hay muchos gatos y ahora perritos, que Al necesita rescatar. Ayuda dejando un lindo rr!**

**Mel.**

* * *

Capitulo 2.-

Sé que no voy a irme de aquí, contigo.

Take me out - Franz Ferdinand

* * *

–G-general…

–Buenas noches, Teniente.

Era desconcertante para Riza ver a su superior en el umbral de su apartamento. No era la primera vez que la visitaba, ni tampoco a esas horas de la noche, simplemente no se lo esperaba. Siendo sinceros, era lo que menos quería en ese momento. Pudo sentir como se acercaban unos pasos detrás de ella. Era Lisa.

Con sus reflejos de militar entrenado por años, le dio un leve empujón a Roy para que retrocediese y luego ella salió, cerrando rápidamente la puerta a su espalda. Ambos quedaron a unos palmos de distancia en el pasillo del tercer piso donde vivía Riza, el cual lucía desolado a casi medianoche. El General de Brigada todavía confundido con lo que había pasado, observó a su teniente. Se percató al instante de que Riza solo llevaba puesto un pijama consistente en una corta bata. Bien, no todos los días veía a su teniente así, siendo más exactos jamás la había visto con aquella ropa. En cierta parte era ridícula. ¿Esa cosa tenía flores rosas? No es que Roy creyese que Hawkeye no era femenina, pero ese pijama era cursi.

Una leve sonrisa se pintó en el rostro del alquimista.

– ¿Qué se le ofrece General?– Dijo secamente Riza, ceja en alto, conocedora de los rumbos que tomaban los pensamientos de su superior, eso y que los ojos de Roy no se despegaban del pijama.

–Lindo atuendo, Teniente.– Soltó con sorna Roy, volviendo su vista para chocar con la expresión dura de ella. La militar soltó un bufido. Cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su cintura, aunque sirviese de poco para cubrir aquella horrible bata (Regalo de la Teniente Catalina, ¿Quién más?). Debía de haberse cubierto antes de salir.

–Supongo que no vino hasta mi casa para "elogiar" mi ropa, señor.– Argumentó. Tenía que volver adentro, Lisa podría salir en cualquier momento y no quería tener un chubasco de preguntas de aquellos dos. Además de que era inapropiado que alguien los encontrase en esa situación a Mustang y a ella. Esperaba que fuera algo importante lo que venía a decirle.

Roy negó, parpadeando repetidamente. Se le había olvidado por un momento el enojo. Ahora recordaba por que no la visitaba. Siempre actuaba estúpidamente frente a ella fuera del trabajo. _Y dentro también… _Debía admitir que no siempre fue así, pero si quisiera recordar desde cuando empezó a sentirse tan atraído por su teniente, eso sería recordar cosas dolorosas. Muchas y muy dolorosas. Tensó su mandíbula. No era tiempo para eso. Se aclaró la garganta.

–Así es Teniente. Vine aquí para hablar de lo ocurrido esta mañana.– El tono serio que había adquirido Mustang no pasó desapercibido para Riza quien frunció el ceño en el acto. –Fue usted la que disparó en el despacho del Führer.

No era una pregunta. Y el alquimista hizo que sonase como una acusación grave, o al menos así lo sintió Riza, que aún con su expresión serena, exceptuando la leve arruga entre sus dos cejas, asintió lentamente.

–Si, señor. Fui yo. Se que disculparme no ayudara de nad…

–Silencio, Teniente.

Riza calló al instante. Jamás se detuvo a pensar que aquella estupidez podía meterlos en problemas. A todo lo que habían trabajado. Se odió tanto. De nuevo se dejaba descontrolar. La primera vez que aflojó las cuerdas con las que ella misma se ataba había sido un grave error. Uno que volvió a repetir varias veces. Cuando él se desplomó. Cuando ella lo ayudó a levantarse y terminaron enredados en la cama de él. Esa vez cuando el General Hughes murió. Y de nuevo a los meses. Y unas veces más en todo ese tiempo, hasta que se había puesto un alto cuando vio como eso podía amenazar con la meta de él. Desde entonces no dejaba que nada ni nadie interfirieran en su objetivo. Mustang acababa de ser ascendido y ella lo había festejado accionando su arma en el cuartel general frente a la oficina de su excelencia. _Perfecto._

–Debemos de estar en nuestro día de suerte para que esto no haya pasado a mayores.– Riza bajó la cabeza avergonzada. El simple hecho de pensar en lo que hubiera pasado con ellos, por aquel ínfimo escándalo (uno más a la lista), provocaba que Roy se crispara. Eran casi contadas las veces en las que él regañaba a Riza. Mínimas. Dado que ella era la que ponía los muros y las paredes. Ella trazaba las líneas y dictaba las reglas. No él.

– ¿Por qué lo hizo?– Preguntó, expresando aquella curiosidad que lo estaba matando. Quizás no estaba enojado con ella, en realidad no podría estarlo nunca. Pero le enfurecían las razones, las circunstancias, las causas que empujaron a su teniente a perder el control. –Fue una insensatez de tu parte, Riza.

El modo en el que se dirigió a ella, hizo que la francotiradora levantara su rostro enfrentando al de su superior. Su expresión decidida.

–Aceptaré cualquier castigo que se me imponga, General.– Su solemnidad impregnada en cada palabra. Para Roy, que no esperaba aquella respuesta, se le antojo amargamente gracioso. La contempló ahí parada. Con su ridículo pijama de flores y su postura recta y disciplinada. Su cabello rubio y corto, algo despeinado. Se regodeó un poco en aquella imagen. Era difícil separar las cosas.

–No recibirá un castigo, Teniente. – Era difícil separar los sentimientos del trabajo, el deseo de la obligación, y el deber del placer si se mantenía la guardia baja. La primera regla de un soldado en campo de batalla es nunca bajar la guardia. –Solo le exijo que me diga porque actuó así.

–Se lo explicaré mañana, señor– Contestó velozmente. Lisa la llamaba. Podía escucharla a través de la puerta de madera en la que casi estaba recargada. Se había olvidado de ella.

–Teniente, no me haga que se lo ordene –Advirtió Roy, perplejo por el cambio de actitud de Riza, en ese instante se le veía inquieta.

–General, hoy no podrá ser. Es tarde y no deberían de encontrarnos así.

Por un momento le pareció ver súplica en los ojos de Hawkeye. Al parecer tenía más entre manos de lo que él sospechaba. Pero decidió ceder, podría esperar otro día.

–Está bien, Teniente. Mañana sin falta.

–Así será, General.

Se esperó solo lo necesario para ver como Roy se perdía entre las sombras, escalera abajo, para volver a entrar a su apartamento. Teniendo un huracán de rizos rubios como primera plana en su visión.

– ¿Con quién hablabas?– Inquirió, demandante. Estaba de pie, con una bata, y su semblante casi ofendido. –Era un hombre, lo escuché, ¿Quién era?

Riza trató de contar hasta diez. Cien. Mil.

–En primer lugar Lisa, dejemos en claro que nada de eso es de tu incumbencia. – Atajó dirigiéndose a la cocina, sin voltear ni un segundo a ver a su prima.

–Me incumbe si atrasa mi cena. – Alegó, sentándose en una de las dos sillas que tenía la pequeña mesa que había en la cocina. Los ojos rojos de Lisa inspeccionando cada lugar de la estancia, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Riza colocó un plato frente a su prima.

–Podrías haber comido sin mí. –Le dijo, sirviendo en unas tazas el té que había preparado con anterioridad.

–Tengo modales. – Se limitó a responder Lisa, antes de dar un sorbo a su té.

Riza tomó asiento en la silla libre. Empezaron a comer en silencio. Era raro tener compañía.

– ¿Era tu novio?

El tenedor de Riza se detuvo a medio camino. Sus ojos un poco abiertos por lo repentino de la pregunta.

–No.

– ¿No tienes novio?

–No. Con un trabajo como el mío apenas sobra tiempo para eso.

–Grumman me ha dicho que debería de casarme. Y apenas lo conozco.

–No me sorprende.

– ¿Hablas con él?

–Casi nunca.

Aquella conversación parecía más un interrogatorio, aunque Riza no se sentía incómoda. Suponía que era normal la curiosidad de saber más acerca de la persona con la que estarás bajo el mismo techo diez días.

–Siento lo de tu maleta. – Se disculpó Riza.

–Descuida. –Lisa hizo un ademán con la mano como restándole importancia, se levantó con su plato vacio en la mano y lo depositó en el lavaplatos.

– ¿Eres de Amestris? – Era el turno de Riza de hacer las preguntas. En realidad, tenía demasiadas y no estaba segura de querer saber las respuestas.

–No. Nací en Xing. –La sorpresa se pintó en el rostro de la estoica teniente. Aquella información no cuadraba con sus conjeturas.

–Tus ojos…– Susurró, casi como si fuera un tabú. No quería sonar grosera. Soñaba con ese tipo de ojos casi todas las noches, aparecían entre sus pesadillas, y no era que les tuviera miedo, el miedo era el que se tenía a si misma. De igual manera los Ishvalanos eran sensibles a ese tema. Sus ojos fueron el distintivo que hacía que los militares supieran a quienes matar en los tiempos de guerra.

Esa observación hizo que todo el cuerpo de Lisa se pusiera en alerta. Se volvió hacia ella, vajilla ya lavada, y con una mirada fría le respondió.

–Es tarde, Buenas Noches Riza.

Y dicho aquello Lisa se desapareció rápidamente dentro de su dormitorio. Justo como Riza se esperaba que reaccionara. Pero su prima no podía ser de Ishval, ella había nacido en Xing. Al menos que le hubiese mentido.

Terminó de juntar la mesa y se dispuso a dormir. Tendría que investigar más acerca de ella. Tenía la extraña sensación de estar viviendo con el enemigo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

– ¡Teniente Hawkeye, Buenos días! –Era Fuery. El joven sargento siempre llegaba temprano, al igual que ella. Havoc y Breda solían retrasarse unos minutos más, mientras que su superior, bueno esa era historia aparte.

–Buen día, Sargento. –Respondió Riza, sentada ya en su escritorio, repartiendo los papeles en pilas iguales para el trabajo de esa mañana.

– ¡Hawkeye! ¡Cuánto me alegra que hayas regresado! –Exclamó Havoc al verla. Detrás de él, estaba Breda con su chaqueta sin abrochar y un paquete de lo que sería su almuerzo en las manos. Saludó de una manera menos efusiva a la militar.

–Solo fue un día Teniente Havoc, como siempre. –Dio una cabezada en dirección de Breda para saludarlo mientras se levantaba y depositaba los montones de papeles en los diferentes escritorios.

–Si, pero que día. El jefe nos hizo trabajar como nunca. – Riza enarcó una ceja incrédula ante la queja de su compañero.

– ¿Eso hizo? –Preguntó algo sorprendida. Aunque complacida. Nada era mejor que trabajar como debe de ser.

–Si, Teniente. Al parecer el General se veía preocupado por algo y no dejamos de trabajar en toda la tarde. –Constató Fuery, que empezaba a ordenar su papeleo en orden de importancia.

–Más bien, creo que le dio una crisis. Estaba como histérico. –Reflexionó Breda, acomodando su bolsa de almuerzo en un cajón de su escritorio. Ahí estaría fresco y lejos de bestias infernales (Black Hayate) que pudieran acercarse. Aunque el perro de la Teniente gracias al cielo, no había ido ese día.

–Ni cuando tiene citas trabaja tanto como ayer. Incluso creo que salió más tarde que todos nosotros. –Habló Havoc, con su habitual cigarrillo apagado bailando entre sus labios.

–Vaya…– Murmuró Riza volviéndose hacia su escritorio. Podía intuir el porque Roy había hecho el trabajo de toda la semana ayer. Y también podía deducir que sus compañeros querían saber la razón, de ahí tanta queja. Trató de quitarle importancia al asunto. Primero debía de hablar con él y luego verían lo demás.

–Bueno, ya era hora de que el General se pusiera las pilas. –Dijo, dando por finalizado el tema.

Y así fue.

Una hora más tarde Roy había hecho acto de presencia, saludó secamente antes de sentarse en su escritorio y trabajar. Ni una palabra, ni una sola mirada hacia los demás. Estuvo absorto en su trabajo a excepción de una salida que hizo a un lugar que no revelo. Para el almuerzo había regresado, y cuando entró a la oficina se encontró solo con su teniente en su escritorio. El resto ya había salido a comer.

–Teniente, no era necesario que me esperara. –Le dijo mientras dejaba unas carpetas con papeles sobre su propio escritorio.

–Creo recordarle que le debo una explicación, General.

–Cierto. –Contestó Roy, parado frente a ella, la cual se levantó de su asiento para poder hablar.

–Sus subordinados se estuvieron quejando sobre usted… por lo de ayer. Casi lo denuncian de explotación. –Comenzó Riza, con su habitual tono sarcástico que la caracterizaba. Roy hizo un mohín algo molesto.

–Debería de ponerlos a trabajar así todos los días.

–Podría, si quiere escuchar lloriqueos a diario…

–Dejémoslo así– Cortó Roy no muy contento ante la imagen de sus hombres quejándose como nenazas del trabajo de oficina. En parte los comprendía, ellos no estaban hechos para estar detrás de un escritorio, con una pluma de arma y papeles de enemigos. – ¿Y bien? Espero una explicación convincente Teniente, no por nada _nos_ jugamos la vida ayer.

Riza exhaló lentamente antes de comenzar. Su expresión seria y concentrada.

–Se que no actué bien. Debí pensar mejor las cosas. Disparé porque sentí que no había más remedio. –Riza se sentía tan mal admitiendo eso. Ella tomaba las armas como algo de cuidado, algo con lo que no se debía de jugar. Sus pistolas eran para proteger, no para atacar. No para solucionar los problemas. –Una mujer que resultó ser mi prima, llegó la mañana de ayer a mi apartamento, traía una carta escrita por el Führer Grumman, ahí decía que tenía que quedarse conmigo a vivir. Yo jamás la había visto o escuchado de ella. Era sospechoso. Así que la traje al Cuartel para hablar con el Führer y aclarar este asunto, pero no se encontraba. Su secretaria me dijo que tardaría al menos diez días en el este. Lisa me empezó a insultar y yo estaba furiosa. –Riza hizo una pausa, en realidad se estaba empezando a desahogar con Mustang. No es que hiciera eso. Generalmente ella no necesitaba exteriorizar sus problemas, pero le daba algo de confianza verlo ahí recargado en su escritorio, con los brazos cruzados y atento a cada palabra de ella. –Apenas me di cuenta de lo que había hecho cuando supe que le había disparado a una de las maletas de Lisa. Y creo que fue una suerte General, que en ese preciso momento no me hayan arrestado. La secretaria estaba tan asustada que no reaccionaba.

–La secretaria de Grumman casi se desmaya cuando fui a investigar y me contó todo. –Admitió Roy, en parte sabía como estaba el asunto, pero seguía sin saber la identidad de la misteriosa chica que acompañaba a Riza, con la que la vio discutir y más tarde la que gritaba cuando disparó, según la nerviosa recepcionista. Ahora ya sabía de quien se trataba.

–Usted ya lo sabía…–Musitó Riza, sin dejar de ver a su superior quién sonreía arrogantemente,

–Uno hace su trabajo, Teniente. De hecho, la salida que hice era para arreglar ese asunto, hemos puesto en el informe que el disparo fue del campo de tiro, algo alejado, pero con un rifle defectuoso se puede cubrir el escándalo. No saldrá nada de estas cuatro paredes.–Contestó, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón militar y sacando de uno de ellos su reloj de alquimista. –Tenemos tiempo para almorzar aún. –Susurró, guardando su reloj de nuevo. Se pasó una mano por su cabellera azabache, enderezándose para salir de la oficina. –Dígame, ¿Su prima está viviendo con usted?

–Lamentablemente, señor.

–No se lleva bien con ella…– Dando en el clavo, Roy pudo ver como la francotiradora asentía lentamente con la cabeza. Cada vez entendía más el comportamiento de Hawkeye. –Anoche estaba ahí ella ¿No? Por eso me corrió…

–Yo no lo corrí, señor. Solo le pedí que se retirara. –El tono de voz duro, como el que utilizaba siempre que el general quería hacerse la victima.

–Es lo mismo. Usted me corrió. ¿Se avergüenza de mi, Teniente? –Roy se acercó a ella, hasta dejar su rostro a un palmo del de Riza, su sonrisa se volvió más ancha al ver la expresión de amenaza en la mujer. Ceño fruncido, su boca una línea y sus ojos ámbar refulgentes.

–No diga tonterías. –Manifestó tratando de alejarse de él. Si alguien los veía así, no, no podían. Su cerebro la traicionó cuando su vista se posó de nuevo en su superior, su rostro atractivo, el lacio y rebelde cabello negro cayéndole en la frente, sus orbes negras, su sonrisa presuntuosa, su nariz recta. A veces Riza podía jurar que detrás de aquel hombre aún podía vislumbrar al que fue una vez el aprendiz de su padre. Ese niño de solo dieciséis años con un gran sueño y poco terreno ganado. Ese del que ella siendo una niña había sentido admiración, la cual creció con los años, la cual luego dio paso a algo más profundo.

Roy iba a protestar cuando se vio interrumpido por un oficial que abrió la puerta. El General se separó de Riza como si le hubiera quemado, y eso que él era el que controlaba el asunto del fuego, y se volvió a recargar en su escritorio, casualmente. Riza hizo lo propio.

–Disculpe, General Mustang. Pero una chica lo busca. –Se excusó el oficial, el cual reconocieron como uno de los guardias de la puerta principal.

–Yo no recibo visitas personales en el Cuartel. Lo saben. –Contestó de mala gana Roy, cruzándose de nuevo de brazos. ¿Una chica? ¿Jenny? ¿Kelly? ¿Gina? ¿Denisse? ¿Esa chica de la pastelería con el nombre extraño? Dejó de pensar cuando sintió la mirada fulminante de Riza en la nuca.

–Lo sabemos General, pero insistió mucho. Dijo que venía de parte del Führer.

Roy suspiró cansado. Lo que se inventaban. Y lo que se creían estos ingenuos de los guardias.

–Está bien. Déjela pasar.

El oficial se hizo un lado para darle espacio a la visitante.

–Un placer, General Mustang. Lisa Grumman. –Se presentó la susodicha, que había entrado a la oficina sin haber reparado en Riza, la francotiradora al ver a su prima sintió impulsos agresivos. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? Dio unos pasos adelante para posicionarse al lado de Roy. Este no dejaba de ver a su prima, en aparentemente estado de shock.

–Oh… Riza. No sabía que trabajabas para el General Mustang. –Comentó Lisa al ver a Riza junto al hombre. Sinceramente era una sorpresa para ambas. Una muy indeseada.

–Se puede retirar oficial. –Ordenó Roy, recuperando el habla. El guardia realizó el saludó militar antes de cerrar la puerta e irse. –El placer es mío, Señorita Grumman. –Respondió dirigiéndose a la prima de su teniente. Apenas unos rasgos compartían. Para Roy era evidente, conociendo bien a Riza, pero para el ojo inexperto ni siquiera hubiera sospechado que aquellas dos mujeres eran familia. Lo que más imponía de Lisa era su porte, era más alta que Riza, y su cabello era más oscuro, largo y rizado, el cual siempre llevaba suelto. Su ropa estilizaba más su figura, y los tacones le añadían finura. Era guapa, bastante. Pero cuando Roy reparó en los ojos de ella, la respiración se le cortó. Bien, si él creía que entendía muchas cosas, ahora no entendía nada de nada.

–Así es, Lisa. Pensé que el Führer te lo había comentado. –Habló Riza cortando el ambiente tenso. Sabía lo que Roy estaba pensando, su cuerpo estaba rígido. ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió que Lisa iría al cuartel? En realidad, le había creído cuando en la mañana le dijo que conocería la ciudad y daría un par de vueltas. Jamás sospechó que vendría de caza a ver a su superior. Lisa sonrió antes de responder.

–Grumman me contó muchas cosas, entre ellas del General Mustang. –Argumentó, dirigiéndose esta vez al militar –Por favor, llámame Lisa, no van conmigo los títulos.

El alquimista asintió, omitiendo los fúnebres pensamientos de unos instantes, estaba más divertido de lo que debería si estimaba su integridad. Solo pocas cosas hacían que Riza tuviera esa cara de mil demonios, como en ese momento.

–Entonces, Roy para ti estará bien ¿No? –Habló el General de Brigada, sonriéndole a la nueva visita.

–Por supuesto. –Dijo Lisa, coquetería incluida. –Mi abuelo me ha hablado mucho sobre ti que no dudé en venir a conocerte.

–Ahh… Espero que no te haya contado cosas malas de mí. –*Roy Mustang modo ligador*

–Al contrario.

Sonrisitas de parte de ambos. ¿Qué demonios pasaba? Riza consideraba que su salario no era lo suficiente para soportar este tipo de espectáculos en su hora de almuerzo.

–General, permiso para retirarme. –Su voz severa. Su garganta seca. Su expresión indescifrable.

Roy se giró a verla. Si no fuera porque creía saber que su Teniente no sentía aquello, podría jurar que Riza estaba más incomoda de lo que debería.

–Claro, Teniente. –Le concedió, viendo como ella salía de la oficina, sin despedirse, exceptuando por el saludo militar que efectuó estando ya en la puerta.

– ¿Conoce algún buen lugar en el que se pueda comer por aquí? –Preguntó Lisa en tono provocativo, ignorando la falta de cortesía de Riza como si no hubiera existido.

–Mi coche está abajo. Espero que no te importe bajar unas cuantas escaleras.

–Para nada.

* * *

_Ahh.. Mi Roy-boy, no ayudas mucho, pero te perdono si vienes a visitarme :D, ¿Que? ¡No!, ¡No! Riza, no he dicho nada n_nu_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: La sra. Arakawa es le duña de FMA._

* * *

**Capitulo 3.- Cartas del Führer**

Que saque el aire de mis ojos

Que abrace el miedo con tus sueños

Que sea un guerrero de sangre

Para que nadie te haga daño

Ayer me dijo un ave – Caifanes

* * *

_Tercer Día:_

–Pensé que le bastaba salir solo con Lisa, General. –Dijo ácidamente Riza, mientras ambos caminaban por los pasillos del Cuartel General.

–Teniente, si sigue así, sospecharé que esta celosa. –Advirtió Roy, girando en una esquina, en dirección a los vestidores.

–Sabe que no. –Replicó seriamente Riza, y Roy con mala gana le dio la razón. Le hubiera gustado despertar ese tipo de emociones en su siempre recta y firme subordinada.

–Bien, si sale primero, espéreme aquí. –Indicó el General de Brigada entrando en los vestidores masculinos. Riza asintió, dirigiéndose unos pasos más adelante, hasta la puerta doble que conducía a los vestidores para mujeres.

De nuevo, cuando ella se fue a la hora del almuerzo, lo hizo dejando atrás a su General y a su prima coqueteando descaradamente. Igual como había pasado el día anterior cuando Lisa había entrado sorpresivamente en la oficina donde trabajaban, buscando a Mustang. En realidad no supo describir lo que sintió en ese momento, pero era algo que hubiera deseado no presenciar de nuevo. Sin embargo eso sería tener demasiada suerte. Llevaba esos dos días comiendo en la cafetería del Cuartel y cuando regresaba estaban todos menos Mustang. Era de suponerse que había salido con Lisa otra vez. Las preguntas sobre la ausencia de su superior no se hacían esperar y Riza las contestaba con un simple: _"Tenía cosas que hacer"_. Su actitud la misma de siempre. Concentrada y dedicada solo al papeleo. Estricta cuando ameritaba. E indiferente a todo lo demás que no concernía al trabajo. Así Riza se había ahorrado muchos malos tragos. No era algo fuera de lo normal que Roy saliese con chicas. De vez en cuando lo hacía. En cierta ocasión le había dicho a Riza, en confesiones de alcoba, que esa era solo una fachada. Que Grumman se la había enseñado hacía tiempo y le servía para tener las cosas bajo control, para crearse fama y engañar al enemigo. Y ella le había creído. Le creía. Siempre lo hacía. Pero a veces, en contadas ocasiones, lo dudaba. No es que Roy Mustang fuese de su propiedad, nunca lo ha sido. El sexo casual que pudieron haber tenido es punto y aparte. Sinceramente, nunca se ponía a pensar en la relación que tenía con su superior. O en la no-relación que tenían. Eran rubros que poco le agradaban y que era mejor no tocarlos. Llevaban demasiado tiempo juntos para clasificarse.

Pero cuando veía como Lisa coqueteaba con el General, se le revolvía el estómago.

Se dirigió a su casillero el cual tenía un papel que rezaba _Riza Hawkeye._ De ahí sacó su ropa de civil y asomándose delicadamente al otro extremo de la sala, comprobó que el vestidor estaba totalmente vacío. Jamás se cambiaba de ropa en el Cuartel, el riesgo de que alguien viera su tatuaje en la espalda era muy alto, y no pensaba correrlo. Se vistió rápidamente, y salió en solo unos minutos de ahí. Una falda tubo café y una camisa celeste componían su atuendo. Encima su abrigo de color beige la protegía del frio, además de sus botines marrones.

Fue idea del General salir sin el uniforme. Roy había llegado en ambas ocasiones, una hora más tarde de lo permitido para el almuerzo. Llegaba muy animado pero enseguida se disponía a trabajar y no rechistaba en lo que sobraba de la tarde. Algo que internamente Riza reconocía, aún sintiéndose algo molesta por la actitud de su General. Ni en sus sueños más retorcidos, pensó que Lisa y Roy salieran, aunque nadie hubiese comentado el tema.

Pero ese día, cuando la hora de salida había arribado, y Fuery, Havoc y Breda se habían retirado, Roy la detuvo, estando a unos pasos de la puerta. Riza se había quedado perpleja por la actitud de su superior, el cual la había tomado del brazo para evitar que se fuese. Se disculpó y alegó que era necesario. Luego la había invitado a salir. Había murmurado algo de cena, pero Riza no quiso escucharlo. ¿Qué pretendía? Primero almorzaba y salía con Lisa dos días y luego ¡La invitaba a cenar a ella!, cosa que solo en contadas ocasiones él había sugerido, y ella en mucho más contadas había aceptado.

Pero ahí estaba, molesta sin saber muy bien el porque. Había aceptado y lo estaba esperando. _Él había dicho que era necesario._ Se detuvo frente a la puerta de los vestidores de hombres, no pasó mucho cuando Roy Mustang salió vestido con un pantalón y camisa negros, un saco de color gris y una bufanda crema. La militar no pudo despegar su mirada de él por algunos segundos. Era atractivo. Desde que lo conocía.

– ¿Lista, Teniente? –Preguntó avanzando por los pasillos, ella siguiéndolo, _cubriéndole la espalda, _hasta llegar al exterior del Cuartel. Era una noche helada. Despejada, a excepción de la brillante luna en lo alto.

–General, si me permite, ¿A dónde vamos? –Habló Riza, una vez ambos estuvieron dentro del coche. Roy en el asiento del conductor.

–Evidentemente no podemos ir ni a su departamento ni al mío. Así que he reservado una mesa en un buen lugar de aquí. –Respondió Roy, su vista al frente.

Riza prefirió no hacer más preguntas. En parte se sentía que iba a fuerzas. Salir con tu superior en la noche a cenar no era mejor que lo del disparo en la oficina del Führer, solo rogaba porque no fueran a un lugar muy público.

–Su prima es bastante habladora. –Comentó pasado un rato.

–Sinceramente señor, no es algo que me interese. –Contestó secamente. Lo que menos quería era escuchar algo sobre su prima de él.

–Oh, ya verá que si. Ya verá.

Aparcó frente a unos edificios de aspecto descuidado y viejo. La iluminación era escasa a varias cuadras a lo largo, y Riza se preguntó que tipo de local podría ser. Observó a Roy que aún seguía dentro del carro con las manos en el volante, aferradas con tal fuerza que se hubiera apreciado como sus nudillos se tornaban blancos si no fuera por los lisos guantes que los cubrían. Sus ojos negros cerrados. Riza volvió la vista hacía la fachada que tenía enfrente y comprendió casi al instante. Pudo haberlo reconocido si no fuera por la oscuridad o porque solo había ido en una ocasión anterior a ese bar. El de Madame Christmas. La tía y madre adoptiva de Roy. Y por la actitud de su General, al parecer tampoco era un sitio que él frecuentaba.

–Vamos, Teniente. –Profirió el alquimista luego de un breve silencio.

Se apearon del coche y caminaron los cuatro pasos que los separaban de la entrada del bar. Riza se encogió dentro de su saco al sentir un lengüetazo de frio en su rostro. Delante de ella Roy entró con paso decidido al local. Dentro era un ambiente igual de oscuro pero cálido. Los murmullos de la gente inundaron sus oídos, al parecer era noche de _"Compre una botana y tómese toda la cerveza que pueda"_. Riza esperaba salir con un General tal y como entró, sobrio. Fue apenas un momento en el que se adaptaban al cambio de ambiente, parados en el umbral cuando una melena de cabello castaño se abalanzó contra Roy Mustang. Riza se tensó al instante y sus manos se posaron en su pistola, atada con una liga en su pierna, lista para defender.

– ¡ROOOY! ¡Te has acordado de nosotras!

La aguda voz femenina no pertenecía a ningún enemigo. Riza se contuvo de sacar su arma y armar todo un escándalo. Era solo una chica.

–Va-Vanessa. Gusto de verte. –Saludó Roy, ahogado por el abrazo de la mujer que parecía no querer soltarlo.

A Riza le sonaba el nombre, y luego concluyó que era una de las chicas de Madame, que a veces trabajaban para el General como informantes. Al igual que lo hacía la propia Cris Mustang. Una vez Vanessa soltó a Roy, se dirigió hacía la barra para informarle a su jefa de la nueva visita. El alquimista vio de reojo a su teniente, la cual permanecía quieta y con el ceño fruncido. Sabía que a Riza no le agradaban mucho ese tipo de lugares, pero era perfecto para lo que pretendía hacer.

Se sentó en uno de los altos banquitos del centro de la barra, y con una seña le indicó a Riza que hiciera lo mismo. Al lado de él.

–Roy-Boy. –El tono grave anunció la presencia de una señora con maquillaje recargado, usando un vestido ajustado para su ancha figura y con un cigarrillo colgando en sus labios que recordaba vagamente al teniente segundo Havoc. –Hasta que te dignas a visitarnos, muchacho.

Mustang fingiendo no haber escuchado el mote infantil y cariñoso con el que lo habían llamado, sonrió arrogantemente antes de aceptar el vaso de whisky que Madame le tendía.

–Lo siento, Madame. No he tenido tiempo. El trabajo cuando uno aspira a ser Führer se vuelve más pesado. –Contestó, acercando el vaso a sus labios y tomando un pequeño sorbo.

Pero Cris Mustang no hizo comentario alguno sobre lo dicho por su hijo, y se limitó a observar a la acompañante de este.

–Ella debe ser Elizabeth ¿Cierto? –Inquirió limpiando un vaso con un trapo para servir una cantidad similar de whisky como el de Mustang y dejarlo sobre la barra frente a la joven. Riza abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar de los labios de aquella mujer su nombre ficticio, ese que solo usaba para misiones de espionaje, y recordó que la vez anterior que había visitado ese bar, Roy la había presentado así. Como Elizabeth. Nunca le había preguntado el porque de aquella extravagancia.

–Ah, ella no bebe. –Afirmó Roy, al ver el vaso de alcohol servido frente a su teniente.

–Siempre se puede hacer una excepción. –Argumentó Madame Christmas, antes de guiñarle un ojo a Riza, y volverse hacia el General.

–Bien, los dejo. –Se despidió lanzándole una última mirada a Mustang antes de salir por una puerta trasera. Cuando su hijo la había llamado aquella tarde anunciándole que la visitaría para hablar de unos asuntos con Elizabeth, Cris supo que Roy se traía algo entre manos. Algo que no podía hablar en otro lugar más que en la seguridad de su bar en donde ningún militar honorable entraría. No le sorprendía sin embargo, con Roy siempre había sido, secretos y golpes de estado repentinos. Le preocupaba pero confiaba en el buen y gran hombre que había formado.

Riza Hawkeye pocas veces tomaba bebidas alcohólicas. Y menos algo tan fuerte como el whisky. Sus años en la milicia, su modo de vida estricto y obligatoriamente saludable, no le dejaban beber más de un trago. Por eso cuando sintió el frio líquido en su garganta, y luego la abrasadora sensación en su pecho se había desorientado un poco, para finalmente declararse que lo necesitaba. Lo necesitaba luego de los agotadores tres días que había pasado con su perdida prima Lisa. Con su incorregible y mujeriego superior. Con su propio lio interno que había explotado y declarado guerra.

–SI quieres, lo puedes dejar ahí. –Le sugirió Roy al ver como su teniente tomaba un trago y componía una mueca poco usual en su imperturbable rostro. Pero Riza negó con la cabeza, dejando el vaso en la mesa pero sin despegar sus largos dedos del cristal.

–No hace falta. –Contestó, incluso su voz sonaba un poco más ronca.

Se instaló un silencio, en el que ambos se dedicaron a examinar el lugar. Detrás de ellos había mesas pequeñas y circulares, colocadas en filas una detrás de otra, en todas había personas. No muchas. El bar de Madame nunca atraía a clientela joven que era la que atestaba los lugares, si no a personas relativamente tranquilas que buscaban meseras bonitas y un buen trago luego del trabajo. Roy suspiró, estirándose un poco en el banquito. Las lámparas amarillentas marcando sombras profundas en sus facciones masculinas y contradictoriamente aniñadas.

–General, ¿Qué haremos aquí? –Indagó Riza luego de su quinto y último trago al whisky. Bien, ni siquiera se había percatado de que su vaso estaba vacio hasta que volvió a tomar un poquito y ya no había ni una gota. Decidido, no volvería a pedir otro en toda la noche.

–Verá Teniente, –Habló Mustang viendo el líquido ámbar de su vaso que sostenía en el aire, chocando en las paredes de cristal al hacerlo girar. Sus codos en la barra. – La traje aquí por dos razones. La primera necesitaba un lugar tranquilo para contarle de lo que averigüé. –Hizo una pausa, para verla significativamente. –La segunda que necesitaba hablarle de lo primero para poder enseñarle esto. –Dicho aquello, sacó del interior de su gabardina un sobre grande y abierto.

– ¿Y esto es?

–Una carta evidentemente Teniente. Se usa para comunicarse entre personas. –La mirada de advertencia de Riza, avivada por los mililitros de alcohol de más, hizo que Roy dejara de bromear. –Me llegó esta mañana. Es del Führer.

Y Riza no supo como reaccionar. Podían ser tanto buenas como malas noticias, pero por el aspecto lúgubre de su superior, se decantó por la segunda opción. No había motivo para tanta discreción si no se trataban de problemas.

– ¿Qué fue lo que averiguó exactamente General? –Su tono fue rígido al dirigirse a él, endurecido por la incertidumbre y al mismo tiempo por la intuición de saber de que iba la cosa. Era cuestión de atar los cabos.

–Antes que nada Teniente, déjeme decirle que yo no salgo con Lisa.

–No es necesari…

–Si, si lo es. –La interrumpió, poniendo una mano en alto para que callara. Se movió en el precario banquito para quedar frente a frente. Quizás con más valor de lo habitual por el whisky –Quiero aclararlo. –Indicó, sus orbes negras buscaron las marrones de ella. Riza se sumió en la profunda mirada de su General. –Admito que cuando la conocí me llamó la atención, y no dude en invitarla a salir. Pero luego de eso, hubo algo más que me llevó a volver a invitarla a cenar y luego otro almuerzo esta tarde. Pero Lisa no es mi tipo. –Declaró con una sonrisa un tanto egocéntrica.

No era necesario, ella sabía que meterse en asuntos personales de otras personas no era correcto. Menos si esa persona era antes que nada tu superior. Pero le agradaba saber que él no estaba interesado en Lisa, más no exteriorizó nada. Solo su mirada fija en su rostro, y una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. Eso fue suficiente para el alquimista de fuego, que volvió a llenar su vaso de la botella que casualmente Madame Christmas había olvidado al lado de su hijo antes de irse. Riza frunció el ceño.

–General, no debería de tomar tanto.

–Teniente, apenas llevo un vaso.

La francotiradora negó con la cabeza dando por perdida la discusión. De todas maneras ella pensaba conducir de regreso. Una pareja entró en aquel momento al establecimiento, sentándose unos bancos más allá de donde Roy y Riza estaban. No les quitaron la vista de encima hasta que comprobaron que no eran una amenaza si escuchaban algo de ellos.

Roy Mustang vio a su compañera y se dejó perder por un instante en la belleza de ella. Siempre había sido linda a sus ojos. La conocía cuando apenas era una adolescente y muchas veces estando en la casa de los Hawkeye se había descubierto a si mismo pensando en la hija de su maestro. Nunca se acercó a ella con dobles intenciones, nunca pasó nada más allá de la amistad y cordialidad, hasta que la había encontrado en Isvhal. Sola. Convertida en una asesina. Y en vez de considerarlo una coincidencia, Roy pensó que era el destino. Desde entonces no la había dejado irse, la reclutó finalizado la guerra en su equipo. Y así siguieron los años, ambos escalando, ella había dicho que lo seguiría hasta el mismísimo infierno, que lo ayudaría con su meta y él le confió su espalda. Luego había estado la guerra con los homúnculos, la muerte de muchos, de Hughes, y todo se había vuelto borroso para ambos. De nuevo habían experimentado esa desesperación de no saberse vivo al día siguiente, como en Isvhal y ambos habían sucumbido el uno por el otro. Desde luego aunque le costara aceptarlo el corazón de Roy solo pertenecía a Riza. Siempre había sido así. Y el hecho de que no eran pareja era por tantas razones que se perdía la cuenta. El acuerdo silencioso de ambos era esperar hasta cumplir con la meta. Hasta que él fuera Führer. Pero de eso hacía más de cinco años. Y aún seguían así. Envejecían pero no avanzaban. Quizás nunca lo harían.

Suspiró.

– ¿Qué tanto sabe acerca de Lisa, Teniente? –Inquirió, a sabiendas de la respuesta.

–No, mucho. Solo sé que nació en Xing. –El tono con que lo dijo fue como si hubiera cometido una falta grave. En realidad no se había dedicado a investigar más acerca de los motivos de porque Lisa estaba en Amestris, con ella. Ni de donde venía. Como militar bien entrenada debió de haberlo hecho.

–Me imagino. Sabe Teniente, usualmente uno hace preguntas aunque sea de cortesía. Como le he dicho su prima es muy habladora a diferencia de usted. –Riza enarcó una ceja ante la observación de su superior. Roy trató de componer lo dicho con una media sonrisa. –No se preocupe, me sigue gustando más usted. –Señaló con galantería, haciendo que su compañera terminara de molestarse del todo.

–Eso fue inapropiado, señor. –Pero Roy la ignoró deliberadamente.

–Efectivamente Lisa nació en Xing, –Siguió, dando un sorbo a su bebida– Pero sus padres no son de ahí. Su padre era el General Adam Grumman. –Roy asintió hacia Riza haciéndole saber lo que ella se preguntaba. Si, Adam Grumman era el hermano de su fallecida madre. En aquellos momentos el General sabía más de su vida que ella misma. –Adam Grumman fue uno de los primeros soldados en ser enviados a la zona de Isvhal mucho antes de que estallara la guerra, aún así los militares no eran bien recibidos. Se enamoró de una ishvalí, hija de unos ricos comerciantes, y ella de él. Escaparon a Xing cuando los padres de ella desaprobaron su relación con un militar. El señor Grumman abandonó la milicia, para disgusto del Führer, y desde entonces perdieron todo contacto. Tuvieron a Lisa, y luego al estallar la guerra de Isvhal, Adam le pidió a su padre que le dejara entrar de nuevo al ejército, Grumman se lo concedió y Adam fue a la guerra para defender a la familia de su esposa. Creía que de esa manera su relación con ella sería aprobada. Pero todos murieron en la batalla. –Roy soltó el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones y Riza junto con él. El ambiente se veía decaído. Ella no tenía idea de nada de eso. Se lo había preguntado algunas veces, pero cuando intento saber de donde venía Lisa, esta se había puesto a la defensiva y Riza no había tocado más el tema. –La madre de Lisa acaba de morir hace poco, y fue la que le contó todo esto. La envió con Grumman para que conociese al único familiar vivo que le queda. Al igual que tú.

–Yo… no sé que decir. No me lo imaginaba. –Admitió Riza, perdida en sus pensamientos. Al final de cuentas no eran los únicos con una historia llena de desgracias arrastrando.

–No importa. –La consoló Roy, sonriéndole forzadamente. También se veía afligido. Quiso tomarla de la mano pero se abstuvo, en vez de eso, colocó su mano (la que no sostenía el vaso) en el sobre que seguía sobre la barra. –Todo eso me lleva a esto. –Dijo dándole el sobre a Riza, que reacia lo aceptó.

–Estos días traté de investigar un poco sobre tu prima. No por morbosa curiosidad. Si no porque su actitud era extraña. Demasiado… mmh… ¿Cómo le decías a la chica de las flores cuando llegaba a la oficina? ¿Lanzada? ¿Atrevida? –Riza sonrió al recordarlo.

–Descaradamente interesada, señor.

–Ahh… eso.– Roy se tensó cuando Riza abrió el sobre. La iluminación era tan pobre que no tenía otra alternativa que recitárselo el mismo. Se lo sabía de memoria. –Teniente, el Führer es más listo de lo que pensábamos y más avaricioso de lo que aparenta. Me ha dicho que él le habló a Lisa de mí, porque piensa que es una candidata perfecta para ser…–Tragó saliva. No podía decirlo. No quería. Sintió la misma sensación de angustia cuando la había leído esa mañana. El mismo asco al analizarlo y aceptar que posiblemente era cierto. Que era cierto que ella podría ser la mejor opción, para avanzar.

Pero Riza se le había adelantado y se las había arreglado para leer cada línea de la carta. Supo que había llegado a aquella parte cuando su ceño siempre fruncido había desaparecido. Cuando se tez se había vuelto más pálida. Su boca abierta de la sorpresa. Del desosiego.

"_Lisa podría ser la reina en tu tablero, Roy"_

Aquella frase grabada a fuego en su mente.

Bajó la cabeza y dejó con delicadeza la carta en la barra, deslizándola con sus dedos hasta que chocó con el vaso de Roy. No sabía como reaccionar, que decir. Los ojos negros del alquimista puestos en cada facción, gesto de su teniente. Esperando que dijera algo. Algo como "Son tonterías" o "No le haga caso, señor" Pero nada de eso llegó. Riza se limitó a permanecer inmóvil en su sitio, con ambas manos en su regazo y la vista clavada en ellas. Roy tomó la carta como si quemase, la dobló y acto seguido la guardó de nuevo en su gabardina.

–Riza, yo…

–No. –Se apresuró a decir. No quería que lo dijera. No quería saber de nada de eso. Haría las cosas mucho más difíciles. Tenían que ver con la cabeza fría, levantarse y caminar hacia adelante. Hasta cumplir por lo que tanto habían luchado. Y si esa era la única forma, así sería. Si Roy no quería aceptarlo, ella lo aceptaría por los dos. Sería fuerte por ambos. –Está más que claro General. Es el siguiente paso.

–Pero…

–Debe considerarlo. –Aquello fue una de las cosas más difíciles que tuvo que vocalizar en toda su vida. –Será mejor que me vaya, es tarde.

–Yo la llevo.

–Gracias, pero quisiera caminar por mi cuenta.

–Teniente, es de noche y hace frío.

–Estoy al tanto de eso.

–Insisto.

Para ese entonces ambos permanecían de pie, Riza evitaba ver a su General y ese gesto inundaba de impotencia a Roy. Apretó su mandíbula y los puños. No podía dejarla ir.

–Puedo caminar yo sola hasta mi casa, General. Gracias por la bebida.

Y había desaparecido entre las sombras tan rápido como toda voluntad se desvanecía del cuerpo de Roy.

* * *

Gracias por sus rr! :3


End file.
